By No Means
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Loz was by no means a useless man, but Sephiroth was so much more...everything. SephirothxLoz rape, SephirothxYazoo consensual


**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: So this is just a twisted idea that popped into my head due to a roleplay Gabe and I are doing.**

**Kuronue: This is so weird…**

**Yoru: I know. Deal.**

Loz was by no means a useless man, but Sephiroth was so much more…everything.

When Sephiroth came out of Kadaj and got rid of Cloud, Loz was sad to lose both his brother and a worthy adversary. But he figured that everything would be alright with the big man himself in charge, so he said nothing. Yazoo seemed content, and if Yazoo was content, then Loz would be too. That was all there was to it.

Until the first time Sephiroth hit him. Loz had come back from hunting with a good catch, knowing that, when fried, chocobo was Yazoo's favorite food. He had been putting the legs in the grease when Sephiroth came in and asked what he was doing. Loz told him, and Sephiroth immediately backhanded him to the floor.

It turned out that Sephiroth's favorite food was _broiled_ chocobo, and the fact that Loz would even _think _of preparing it another way was enough to drive the bigger man over the edge. Loz had curled up on the floor and tried not to cry out as Sephiroth's foot drove into his ribs. When the bigger man finally moved away, Loz was able to get up and remove the chocobo from the grease. He'd quickly broiled it, but it still tasted vaguely greasy when finished.

Loz was by no means a small man, but Sephiroth was so much bigger.

Yazoo never even mentioned the bruise on Loz's face, which made Loz wonder if his brother still cared about him. He noticed that Yazoo's gaze often followed Sephiroth. It confused him greatly – after all, wasn't Sephiroth simply a fellow brother?

The beatings became more and more frequent. Sephiroth found fault in the littlest things that Loz did. Each mistake became painful in a matter of seconds, even when Loz didn't realize he'd done anything wrong at all. Loz suddenly dreaded coming home from each outing, knowing that when he got there Sephiroth would have something to punish him for.

The worst part was that if Sephiroth said something was wrong, then it must be. Loz felt like a failure of epic proportions. Kadaj and Yazoo had never hit him, but maybe they were just being nice because they loved him. Sephiroth had no such inhibitions. Clearly, the bigger man simply saw things that Kadaj and Yazoo overlooked. There could be no other explanation.

Loz was by no means a stupid man, but Sephiroth was so much smarter.

When Sephiroth pushed Loz into his bedroom and locked the door after a particularly nasty mistake, he just figured he was about to be grounded or perhaps get a spanking. Sephiroth's hands deftly undid the zipper of his coat and shoved it off, which confused Loz but did not yet frighten him. However, when still-gloved hands started running over his torso, Loz began to feel a little scared.

An exquisite body, Sephiroth called it. Muscled and pearly, with no hint of scars or freckles. Just pearly, with bruises scattered about from the various mistakes. Loz's eyes had widened, and that's when Sephiroth shoved him down onto the bed and straddled him.

Again, Loz was by no means a stupid man. He knew where this was going, and that he didn't want it to go there.

But while Loz was by no means a weak man, Sephiroth was so much stronger.

Sephiroth's teeth sank into his neck, his gloved fingers explored places no one's ever had, and no amount of struggling could dislodge the bigger man. Loz opened his mouth to cry out, and only found rough lips locked over his own. He swung with his fist, but Sephiroth caught his wrist and pinned it. Loz's panic reached a fever pitch when he felt Sephiroth's fingers fumbling with the catch on his pants.

He begged him to stop, tears starting to form in his eyes. Sephiroth only chuckled and yanked Loz's pants down, causing his victim to buck in an attempt to escape. However, Loz only managed to press his genitals against Sephiroth, making the bigger man moan. The tears escaped Loz's eyes as Sephiroth bent down, telling him what a bad boy he had been.

_No…_Loz repeated it over and over as he felt the head of Sephiroth's massive erection pressing against his virgin entrance.

_Yes._ Sephiroth hissed it through clenched teeth as he shoved into Loz without any other preparation. Loz screamed, clutching Sephiroth's leather-clad arms as the horrific pain shot up his spine. His tormentor moaned loudly, whispering to Loz how tight he was, how wonderful, how he was such a GOOD boy now. Loz barely heard him through his own screaming.

Sephiroth's lips claimed his mouth again, a wet tongue slipping in and exploring roughly enough to make Loz gag. No-longer-gloved hands slid down Loz's sweating body, feeling him, _molesting _him, making him feel sick even as that _hard_ and _torturous _shaft pressed into him and hurt him more than anything ever had.

When sticky liquid finally filled him, when the white mixed with the red dripping down his legs – only then did Sephiroth pull away and straighten his clothes. Loz tried to curl up, but it hurt far too much. Sephiroth smirked at him, that _horrible _smirk, and left without another word.

That night, when Loz finally found the strength to leave his room and get food into his aching body, he heard them. Yazoo was moaning and begging for more…Sephiroth was moaning louder and telling Yazoo sweet things. Loz felt the rage pulse inside of him – why should Yazoo get pleasure when he'd gotten only pain?

Loz was by no means a jealous man, but Sephiroth was just so evil.

That night, Loz snuck into Yazoo's room. Sephiroth was in Yazoo's bed, spooning the smaller man in a tangle of sheets. Loz pulled out Kadaj's sword, the one his beloved brother had left behind, and shoved it through Yazoo's chest into Sephiroth's. His brother's eyes shot open, his mouth wide but no sound coming out. Loz resolutely didn't look at him – his eyes were fixed on his tormentor's.

He'd been expecting to see anger, pain, shock…but found none. Even as the light of too much Mako fled from them, Sephiroth's eyes were laughing at him. Loz couldn't contain himself – he shoved Sephiroth off the bed and used the double bladed sword to hack out his eyes.

He knew his brother was dying on the bed above him; perhaps he was already dead. Loz couldn't bring himself to care. Yazoo had been a terrible brother throughout this time in Loz's life, had betrayed him. As he destroyed the thing which had once been his other brother, Loz didn't know there were tears pouring down his face.

When it was done, when Sephiroth was unrecognizable due to the crisscrossing slashes decorating what was once a handsome face, Loz looked up at the bed. He wasn't sure exactly when Yazoo's gasps for air had stopped, but his brother was unmistakably dead. In retrospect, Loz realized that he hadn't really meant to kill him. He'd been so desperate to get to Sephiroth that he had just taken the quickest possible route. It wasn't as though Yazoo was innocent in all this, anyway.

Loz was by no means a good man, but Sephiroth had been so much worse. Now it was over.


End file.
